Amulet of Mara
Amulet of Mara is an enchanted amulet. The amulet is a symbol of Mara, goddess of love. Once the player speaks to Maramal about marriage, wearing an Amulet of Mara unlocks dialogue with some characters, allowing the option of marriage. An Amulet of Mara is acquired from the quest The Book of Love, or one can be purchased for 200 from Maramal. Rarely, some guards are wearing it, and can be pickpocketed. Looting and wearing the enchanted versions of the Amulet of Mara found on NPCs will not function like a regular Amulet of Mara until Maramal is spoken to. Locations Because most items spawn randomly, these locations might not be accurate. Possible spawn locations of the Amulet of Mara are: Chests *General chests *In a chest inside Mzinchaleft Depths, in a hidden room underwater in the lower right hand portion of the first area, to the right of the entrance to the zone. Chest is the small one on the nightstand on the left side of the bed. *In a chest inside the war quarters in Blackreach. *In the chest located in the shack with "Boethiath's Champion at Knifepoint Mine, during the quest "Boethiah's Calling". Randomized loot not always guaranteed. *In a chest at the top of Reachwind Eyrie. *In a chest in Nchuand-Zel control room. Chest is in the middle and back of four Dwemer statues. In this room you can also get a full set of Dwarven Armor, behind an Expert-locked gate on the right, when facing the statue behind the chest. Merchants *Temple of Mara in Riften: speak with Maramal about the temple's beliefs after you meet him in The Bee and Barb, and he will present you with the option to purchase one from him for 200 . *Fort Dawnguard in Dayspring Canyon: Sorine Jurard may have one for sale. *Can sometimes be bought from the Radiant Raiment in Solitude. Random Loot *Dwemer cabinets, which contain random amulets and necklaces. *The amulet is a random spawn as dungeon loot. *Found on a dead Bandit, in a hay cart near a fire, inside Northwatch Keep. *Found in one of the two dead Riften Guards in Shor's Watchtower before "meet the men" in the quest "Compelling Tribute", as an Imperial. *Also may be found as loot for a dead or alive Whiterun soldier when fighting the first dragon in the main quest at the Western Watchtower. *May be found in a chest outside Fort Neugrad. Other *In the Bee and Barb, an inn in the town of Riften and in Riften's Temple of Mara. *On the Stormcloaks General during the defense of Whiterun. *In a tent along the coast northeast of Dawnstar. From the entrance of the Dawnstar Sanctuary (facing the door), go left and follow the shoreline. A battered tent appears; the amulet lies inside, on the left bedroll. If taking the amulet, then returning after a few days, it might re-spawn a new one. *On the Emperor's ship, The Katariah. *Proudspire Manor in Solitude, after purchasing the upgrades. *On the boat at Orphan's Tear, in a chest behind the table. *Next to the word wall on Eldersblood Peak. *Inside the wooded structure inside Labyrinthian. *In one of the upstairs bedrooms during the "Diplomatic Immunity" quest when the Dragonborn is in the Thalmor Embassy. *In the Ansilvund Burial Chambers. *In Radiant Raiment in Solitude. *In Madesi's storage container with Madesi's Ring during the mission A Chance Arrangement in Riften. Crafting In , an Amulet of Mara, two Refined Malachite, and a Silver Ingot can be used to craft a Shrine of Mara for the cellar of a homestead. Bugs *An Amulet of Mara can be disenchanted at an Arcane Enchanter for the Blessing of Mara enchantment, which cannot be enchanted on an item. *Some amulets may not register with NPCs that can be married. **Solution: if The amulet received from "The Book of Love" and a marriage offer is not given, drop the amulet and retrieve it, or buy a new one from Maramal. It should open up proposal options during conversation. *If a randomly spawning Amulet and the one acquired from "The Book of Love"", are equipped, the inventory shows that both are being worn, instead of splitting the category into two. The 10% increase to Restoration spells does not stack to 20%. Appearances * See also *Marriage de:Amulett von Mara es:Mara fr:Amulette de Mara it:Amuleto di Mara ru:Амулет Мары pl:Amulet Mary Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Nine Divines Category:Skyrim: Amulets